Rome
by notenoughlove
Summary: Elizabeth gets a chance to study in Rome. Jason has never been in the mob. He graduated from the university and wants to move to Italy to start his own vineyard. Emily and Johnny will be there to help with the move and maybe more later.
1. Chapter 1

Elizabeth was sitting in the park thinking about what she was going to do next. She had a chance of living her dream in Rome or she could be the good daughter and grand-daughter and stay in Port Charles. She had accomplished her goals and won a scholarship to Rome for the next four years. Her scholarship covered all of her classes and living expenses. She didn't have to get another job to help pay her bills. She was excited but also sad about leaving her friends and family. She just knew that if she didn't go then she would always wonder, "what if". That is something that she decided she couldn't do to herself. She knew that she would have to tell her family and soon. Her new life was to start in two weeks. She needed time to pack and find the lay of the land before she started classes in Rome.

She left the park and walked over to General Hospital to tell her grandmother the news. She actually knew about for a couple of weeks and only told her best friend, Emily that she was accepted. Emily was happy for her but was sad that she was leaving for Italy. She walked to the nurse's station and saw her grandmother at work. "Grandmother, I have some exciting news for you. I have been accepted at the John Cabot U in Rome. I have a scholarship for their bachelor's program in Art. It is a very prestigious university in Rome. I have been wanting to go there since I started painting in high school. There are only a handful of students in the US that are accepted." Elizabeth talked so fast that her grandmother didn't know what to say.

"Have you called your parents yet? I am sure that they will want you to stay here with me and go to Port Charles University and then to Med School like everyone else did. I am not sure if I am happy about this or not." Her grandmother smiled at her knowing that her grand-daughter had already made up her mind.

"I am not sure if I will call them now or after I get to Rome. I made up my mind and this is something that I need to do for me. I have never really done anything except for what is expected of me. I am an adult and know that medicine is something that the family does but it is not for me. I love painting and all the different areas of art. It is as much a part of me as medicine is to all of you. Please tell me that you are proud of me and that I have your blessing. I love and respect you and this means the world to me." Elizabeth, sat down and was about to cry when her grandmother came over and hugged her. "I will tell your parents for you. I have always been proud of you and your paintings are beautiful. I know you will do well over there. I will miss you though. You better write to me. Don't tell anyone but you are my favorite granddaughter." Audrey hugged Elizabeth and went back to work.

Elizabeth then went over to see Emily. She had to tell her that she made her decision to go to Rome and that she was leaving in a week. "Emily, are you ready? Elizabeth is downstairs waiting for you." "I am Alice. Tell her I will be down in a few minutes." That is when she saw him. He was coming down the stairs looking like he was ready to take on the world. He had a way about him that made her melt. She knew that she wasn't his type because she was his little sister's best friend. Too young and definitely not wild enough for Jason Morgan.

He looked right at her and smiled. "Hi Elizabeth! Emily will be right down. She told me about your exciting news. Congratulations on your acceptance at John Cabot. The boys over there in Rome will be falling all over themselves when they see how beautiful you are. Take care." Jason then walked out of the door. He never knew that she had been daydreaming about him since she was a freshman and he was a senior. Emily, came down the stairs and saw Elizabeth staring at the door that Jason just walked out of. "Come on, Liz. It will be okay. There will be plenty of men chasing you once you hit Rome. You know they love us American women over there. Did you tell your family? I asked my mother if I could go help you move to Rome and she said I could. Do you still want me to go?" Elizabeth hugged her best friend and started to cry.

"What did I do now? I thought you would be happy that I could go. Am I missing something?" "No, I am happy that you can go. I told my grandmother but not the rest of the family. Grandmother said she would take care of it. I am surprised that she is letting you go alone. I mean you will have to fly back alone."

"Mother, took care of that. She asked Jason if he would fly with us over there and make sure that you get settled over there. We actually have a nice townhouse that is never used in Rome and my parents said that you are welcome to stay there just pay the utilities. I know that you are on scholarship but this will be one expense that is taken care of and you would be doing my parents a big favor. They hate having the place closed up all the time. We only get over there a couple of times a year. In the winter it gets really cold, so having you there we know that the pipes won't freeze. At least I think it gets cold in the winter. I don't really pay much attention to all the properties the family has except that one in the islands. Remember last year, we had a blast there." Emily looked at Elizabeth who was in shock now. "Are you sure that your parents don't mind me staying there? That is something that I never expected or could have hoped for." Emily took Elizabeth into the living room where her parents were talking about their day.

"Mom, Elizabeth is not sure about staying at our townhouse. She thinks it is too much and doesn't want to put anyone out" "Elizabeth, you are like a daughter to Alan and myself. I have seen your talent and I know that you will accomplish a lot in your studies abroad. We want to do something special for you because we believe in your talent and also to know that someone is enjoying our place over there. We never get to use it and I know that you will take good care of it. You might have some company over there because Jason is thinking of taking a couple of months off to see Europe. He plans on traveling and deciding whether he wants to go into business with the family or start his own vineyard. He is finally finished with his studies here and his dream in building a villa and starting his own winery. His father and I just want him to be happy. That is one of the reasons why I am letting Emily go because he promised to make sure that the two of you were safe. Also that you are situated in the townhouse and ready for your classes. I did tell Audrey about this after she called telling me your good news. I know she will feel better knowing that you have a safe place to stay. So, can you help us out? We really would appreciate you helping us out." Alan and Monica hugged Elizabeth. "I am so grateful. Thank you for all that you are doing for me. I am not sure if I could ever repay you." Alan looked at Elizabeth and smiled. "I know that you will do wonders there. If you would like to do some decorating then just send us the bills and we will take care of it. I know that it needs some TLC and I have seen some of your decorating work. Namely, Emily's bedroom. That room is a masterpiece." Emily and Elizabeth hugged Alan and Monica and headed to Kelly's for some dinner.

"Did I just dream that or are we both about to go to Rome? This dream of mine is really coming true. I have sent an e-mail telling them that I have accepted the scholarship and that my classes start in two weeks. I figure a couple of days here for us to pack and then a week or so to get ready for school. I just wish you were going to school with me. I will miss you Em." Emily smiled at her best friend and before they knew it, they were at Kelly's.

They got their usual table and placed their orders. Just then Jason walked in with one of his friends from the university. Emily and Elizabeth just stared at them while they got the table next to them. Jason introduced his friend, Johnny O'Brien. "Ladies, this is my best friend, Johnny. Johnny this is my sister, Emily and her best friend, Elizabeth. These are the two young ladies that are going to Rome with us. Johnny is going to help me find my vineyard over in Florence. I am hoping to find a nice piece of property there and take a couple of classes about growing grapes and starting my own business there. I have always loved Italy. I saw the two of you come in here so I wanted you to meet Johnny before I sneak him on board with us Friday. I hope you two don't mind."

"Elizabeth, do you think we should tell my mom or should we just blackmail them for the rest of their lives? I think blackmail is the best way to go." Johnny laughed and then asked her for her number. "I believe that blackmail is a great way to get us to do whatever you want us to do. I give great back massages if you ever need one of them. I just need a ride back with you Emily since the stud here is staying in Italy. If you don't mind?"

Elizabeth told the guys not to worry that they wouldn't say anything and to Johnny that Emily would love to fly back with him. "I think that you totally floored Emily since this is the first time I can remember her speechless in quite some time. Sit down, Em. We will leave the guys alone in peace while we eat our food before it gets too cold. Nice meeting you, Johnny. I am glad that both you and Jason are coming with us."

Jason and Johnny looked at the younger girls and smiled. Jason knew what Johnny wanted to do with his sister and he was going to make sure that it never happened. The two of them grabbed their meals and took off for parts unknown. Emily and Elizabeth finished their meal and decided that they needed to start thinking about what they were going to pack for their trip to Rome. One good thing about the Quartermaine's letting Elizabeth stay at their townhouse was that she knew where to ship her belongings off too. She was going to be there for the next few years and she needed to take a lot of her personal belongings there. Her grandmother and Monica had brought over some boxes already to help with the packing. Emily was only going to be there for a few days since she started at the University the same week that Elizabeth was starting school.


	2. Chapter 2

The next couple of days flew by without Elizabeth being able to breathe. She decided that she liked that feeling and hoped that living in Rome would give her that breathless feeling. She was leaving the next day and went to say good-bye to her Grams. She loved her grandmother and knew that she was going to miss her terribly. She was spending the last night in Port Charles for a while at the Quartermaine estate. The plane was going to be ready for them whenever they were ready. That is one good thing about having a best friend who has the right to fly on the family jet. Johnny also planned on staying there so only one car was needed to take them to their private airfield. The flight was going to be a long one since they were flying across the Atlantic to Rome. She had never been to Rome, so everything was going to be a new experience to her.

She made her way to General Hospital since her grandmother was still at work. Emily was with her and went off to see her parents while Elizabeth made her way to the main nurses' station where her grandmother worked at. "Hi Grams! I am all packed and ready to leave for Rome tomorrow. Thanks for everything that you have done for me and also for smoothing things over with my parents. They said that they planned on being in Italy in a couple of months and would check out the university and the townhouse. They want to make sure that I am safe and that I know my way around by then. I also hope to know more Italian, just in case I meet someone who doesn't speak any English. I hope that you can come over to see me or that I get a chance to come home for either Thanksgiving or Christmas." Her grandmother always marveled at how she could talk so much and not pass out.

"I will miss you my dear, but I know that you will make a wonderful artist and that Rome is the best place to learn. Monica has told me all about the town house and even showed me pictures. I do believe that they might need your expertise to decorate it. It is a bit on the plain side. You have a wonderful talent and a great eye for what looks good and doesn't. I do believe that it was one of the main reasons that they were grateful for you going to Rome and staying there. I also heard that their son, Jason will be hanging around for a while checking out the vineyards and property over there. You take care and call me when you get settled in. I am very proud of you." Elizabeth hugged her Grams good-bye and went over to meet with Emily. They met in the cafeteria and decided they needed to go to Kelly's one more time before going to Rome.

Elizabeth and Emily walked into Kelly's and sat down at their regular table. Elizabeth decided that she had to get her favorites because it would be a while before she would be able to eat there. Their waitress came over to get their orders. "I will be leaving tomorrow so I need to get all of my favorites. I will have my usual and a chocolate shake. I may get dessert too but I am not sure. What kind of desserts do you have? I may take them for the flight tomorrow. Emily and I are going with her brother and his friend, Johnny. They might need some snacks too." The waitress told her about the muffins, cupcakes, brownies and pies that they had made.

"I think that I will have the same as Elizabeth. I will be back in a week but I am hungry. Jason likes the muffins and apple pie. I am not sure about Johnny. I think that he is more of a brownie and cupcake person. I guess we will need to get an assortment of all of them. You can never get too many desserts." When Emily and Elizabeth finished giving their order, the waitress just laughed and walked away. Just then Emily's parents walked in with Grams. Elizabeth was so happy that they found them and pulled over another table so there was enough room for everyone.

"I wanted to give you some money, Elizabeth just in case you need it. I thought about it and opened up a checking account for you and have gotten you a credit card for emergencies. I want you to know that this is a big move and one thing that I don't want you to worry about is not having enough money. You can spend it or save it for when you get back here. It is up to you." She gave her grand-daughter a hug all the information that Elizabeth needed to start her new checking account in Rome. They all sat down and while the girls were eating, Alan, Monica and Audrey told them stories about what it was like for them in college. A couple of the stories made the girls laugh but one or two of them made them blush. Alan got a big kick out of the desserts that the girls were taking for their flight to Rome.

"You do know that there are desserts and sweets there in Rome. I have been there and some of your favorites happen to come from Italy." He hugged his daughter and Elizabeth. They both laughed and blamed getting the snacks to keep the boys quiet on the flight.

"You do know that the way to a man's heart is through their stomach. I may not have gotten Alan that way but I know quite a few women that have gotten there men that way. I got Alan with my prowess of the scalpel. I told him that he didn't go out with me that I could get him with my little scalpel. We have been together ever since. I guess we better be headed out. You two need to get a move on too. I think that the guys want to leave early tomorrow morning." Monica and Audrey hugged the girls and walked out of the restaurant. Alan hugged both Emily and Elizabeth and paid for their food. "I will see the two of you shortly. Tomorrow will be a long day."

"Did that just happen? I think that I may be dreaming. Everything that I have wanted is coming true and tomorrow we will be going to Rome. We need to get going." Elizabeth and Emily walked out of Kelly's when they saw Jason. He was with his friend, Carly. She was not too happy with him when she realized that he was leaving the next day for Rome. "Why are you going now? I thought that we had something special going on. You never even asked me if I wanted to go or not. I might still let you ask if you are nice to me." Jason just looked at his sister and sighed.

"Carly, you know that we aren't a couple. You are just someone that I have fun with and like to hang out with when I am bored. I am taking my sister, Emily to Rome because she is helping her friend, Elizabeth move there. Elizabeth is staying at our townhouse while she goes to the university in Rome. I will be staying at the townhouse while I am looking for some property for my vineyard. I have already explained this and told you that we are not a couple. We are just friends. I am sorry you two. Where are my manners? Emily, you already know Carly. Elizabeth, this is my friend, Carly. Carly, this is Elizabeth. She is Emily's friend and she is helping take care of the townhouse while she is going to school. I will see you two just as soon as I bring her home and get Johnny."

Elizabeth could see that Carly was not a big fan of hers. She didn't care because she was leaving Port Charles and would probably never see Carly again. Emily took Elizabeth's hand and brought her home. They made it to Emily's room before the two of them started laughing. It was so hard to keep a straight face when Carly was trying to get a free trip with Jason. Elizabeth wasn't sure if she was ready for living alone in Rome or more importantly living with Jason in Rome. She had a major crush on him and being that close for that long was going to be hard for her nerves. She wanted him so much but he only saw her as Emily's friend. He didn't see her for the young beauty that she was or did he.

They talked for a little while longer and fell fast asleep. Elizabeth dreamed of living in Rome and Jason falling in love with her. She woke up when Jason and Johnny ran into the room yelling it's time to get up. "Come on girls, time to go. Our destiny awaits." Johnny laughed at his friend's wake-up call for his sister and her friend. The four of them got ready to head out to the airfield and the trip of their lifetime. They said good-bye to Alan, Monica, Lila and Edward. They made it to the plane and got on board. Emily got into her seat next to Johnny while Elizabeth sat next to Jason. "I thought this might be better in case we got afraid. I need someone strong to hold onto and Elizabeth well she isn't that strong."

"Thanks for the compliment my friend. Sorry about little match maker over there. I think that she either has a crush on Johnny or thinks that I have a crush on you. If you want me to move I will." Jason looked at Emily and then back at Elizabeth. "This is fine. You can go back to sleep if you want to or I can show you pictures of the townhouse and the area around it. You will need to get to know where everything is and I have it all mapped out for you. We might as well get comfortable with each other now since we are going to be spending a lot of time together."

"I would love to look at those pictures you have. I hope you don't mind if I decorate when you are there. Your parents have been very kind to let me stay there rent free but they told me that I can decorate however I want and just send them the bills. I hope everyone will like what I do. I just don't want to disappoint them."

The flight was over before Jason was able to show Elizabeth all the pictures that he had of the townhouse and surrounding areas. "I never knew that you liked to photograph so much. I love all the little details that you picked up on when you took them. Who taught you how to take photos like that?" "I picked it up on my own. I am not sure exactly what I want to do but living in Italy has always been my dream. I think the winery and vineyard is a start but building and restoring things is something else that I would love to do. I hope you don't mind that I help with your remodeling of the townhouse. I have some designs that I have thought about that you might like for the town house." This was something new that no one knew about Jason. Johnny and Emily were just as shocked about Jason's plans as Elizabeth was herself. The plane landed and a limo was ready to take the four of them to the townhouse. Emily was tired of the long trip and couldn't wait till she got into the tub to soak. Jason and Johnny dropped off their bags and headed into the city. Elizabeth just looked in wonder at all the beauty that was there in Rome. She called her grandmother and then the Quartermaines' to tell them that they had landed and were at the townhouse. She then went to see her room and started her unpacking. She realized that her bedroom was just down the hall from Jason.


	3. Chapter 3

Jason and Johnny took a tour around the city. He had a couple of motorcycles that he kept for vacations down the road from the townhouse. There were also a couple of mopeds for the girls to use. Emily and Elizabeth had just settled in for the day. They took their time getting used to the time change and their new surroundings.

They had decided that they would tour the city on the mopeds. "Where do you want to go first? We can do some grocery shopping or we can find your campus. I haven't been here for a couple of years but it shouldn't take too long to figure out where everything is. I know that you can't wait till next week when you start school. I wish I could be here but I have to start school the same time as you. When I finish in four years it will be off to medical school. I may never get out of school. Have you thought about what we should have for dinner? The cook will be here tomorrow and the rest of the staff. I think that we need to venture out and find a nice place to eat. The guys will probably be doing the same thing."

Emily got on her moped and so did Elizabeth. They headed to the campus first so Elizabeth could find where her classes were going to be. She had signed up for two art classes, her Italian class and one of her math classes. She looked forward to her art classes but knew that learning Italian was going to be very important.

"I could get used to living here permanently. I may never go back. This is the most beautiful place on earth." Elizabeth stretched out her arms and twirled around. She then twirled right smack into the hard chest of her new roomie, Jason. "I am so sorry. I guess I need to be a bit more careful with my twirling." Jason just smiled at her and spun her back to Emily.

"I just wanted to see if you two young ladies would like to join Johnny and myself this evening. We are planning on checking out the new restaurant down the street and then taking in a wine tasting at the vineyard just outside of town. We will drive if you are not afraid of motorcycles." Johnny smiled at Emily and told her that he was a very safe driver. She smiled back and she told Johnny that she would love to go. She nudged Elizabeth into saying yes to Jason about having dinner with him. Emily knew she had a crush on her brother but wouldn't do anything about it without her helping nudge her on.

The girls headed back towards the townhouse but stopped at the little grocery store along the way. They picked up some amazing deals on fruits, vegetables and some wine. Being in Rome you have to have wine. Emily told Elizabeth about the farmer's market that had the best produce in the area. They were open only on Saturday mornings so in a few days they would be able to check it out. The girls went up to their rooms to get ready for their amazing night with the guys.

Jason and Johnny got in shortly after the girls did and headed to the gym downstairs to work up their appetite. "I hope tonight goes alright. If Emily and I don't hit it off our flight back is going to be a long trip home." Jason just laughed and told Johnny to just be careful because if he breaks his sister's heart then he would have to break Johnny's heart. "I guess we need to get upstairs and shower so we won't be late. Although being late is something that the girls will do to us not the other way around." Jason got up the stairs to see Elizabeth and Emily having a glass of wine looking dressed to kill. "What time is it? It can't be that late." Jason looked like he had lost his mind. Emily laughed and told him that they got ready early so he couldn't say anything to them. "Just want to be ready that's all."

Jason and Johnny hurried up and showered so the ladies would not get to far ahead in their drinking. The restaurant was not far away so they decided to walk and take in all the sights and sounds of Rome at night. It was a beautiful night and the sky was beautiful filled with stars twinkling down on them. Jason escorted Elizabeth while Johnny escorted Emily into the restaurant. Jason had reserved the best table and had a bottle of finest vintage ready for them when they arrived. Jason had talked to the locals and they told him where to go and what to get. The room was dimly lit and it was very romantic. Jason couldn't keep his eyes off of Elizabeth. The host came over to their table and had Jason try out the vintage before pouring it for everyone else. "This vintage is special to this area and came from the vineyard a few miles away. Tonight's special is on the way for your party Mr. Morgan. The chef has seen to everything that you have requested. I hope everything is to your liking, sir." The host then left them and went back to the kitchen.

"Well big brother, this is a total surprise. Since when did you do learn all this?" Emily knew that he did this for Elizabeth and not for her and Johnny. She leaned over to her friend and whispered, "He did this for you". Elizabeth blushed but was very happy that she had a glass of wine before they left because it took her nerves away when it came to looking at Jason.

The evening was a total success. The meal and company was just what both Elizabeth and Jason needed to get to know each other better. The wine tasting was just down the road so the two couples walked down the tree-lined street. Johnny and Emily were holding hands and acted as if no one else was around.

Jason looked at Elizabeth and knew he was in trouble. "Have I ever told you that you look like someone who needs to be kissed? I have been watching you all night and have wanted to do that since I found out about you wanting to go to school here. You are not like the women in Port Charles. They would never think about pulling up roots and going to another country to go to school. They just want everything handed to them. I like that you know what you want to do with your life." Elizabeth looked straight into his eyes and pulled him down for a kiss. The kiss was hot and steamy. Once Jason realized what was going on then he let go of his defenses and worked his magic on her. She knew that he would know how to kiss but knowing how she thought she would feel and how she really felt was two totally different things. She pulled back only because she saw that they were at the bar where the wine-tasting was going to happen.

"I never thought that you and I would get to kiss like that. You are an amazing kisser, Jason. Are you ready for round two for the wine tasting? I know that I am." Jason walked into the bar with Elizabeth. They didn't realize that Johnny and Emily were still outside the bar making out like they were still in high school. Jason looked out the door to see his best friend and sister pull out of their kiss and head up the steps into the bar. The bar was dimly lit but it had an atmosphere of fun and romance. The four of them lined up along the bar ready to try the new vintages. There were so many different types and Jason knew that he had to be a part of it. He knew his dream of owning a winery was going to come true.

The two couples stayed for a couple of hours taking in the bar, wines and the people. Emily was sad to know that in a few days, she had to head back to Port Charles. Johnny saw that Jason was excited about owning his winery and knew that he would soon have to decide whether he wanted to stay in the states and work for Sonny or help his best friend out in Rome. Emily and Elizabeth started walking out of the bar into the warm humid night. The moon and stars were a bit dimmer in the city but here in the village, they were bright like they would be at the villa. There were not too many lights around in the village so it was a bit harder to walk back home. Emily looked at Elizabeth and laughed when she saw her best friend trying to walk home. "Do I look as silly as you do right now? Never mind, I know the answer." Johnny picked up Emily and carried her down the road. Elizabeth tried not to laugh but Jason picked her up and carried her down the road too. They made it to the villa and walked inside.

Johnny walked Emily to her room and the two went in to check it out. "This is not the way that I usually do things, Emily. I want you to know that I have a lot of respect for you but I also want you to know how much I want you. You are my ideal woman. You are beautiful, smart and very classy. I hope you realize exactly what you mean to me." Emily looked at Johnny and kissed him senseless.

"You are also everything that I want in a man. You are young, hot and very respectful. You know how to treat me like a lady when I need that. But, right now I want you to treat me like your woman. I need you and want you right now." Johnny didn't say a word but he let Emily know exactly how he felt about her.

Down the hall, Jason walked Elizabeth to her room. "Would you like some company or do you want to be alone? I want you to know that we can just hang out and chill for a while. I believe my sister and best friend our becoming acquainted right now. I don't know whether I should stop them or not?" Elizabeth pulled him into her room. She gave him a kiss and told him to stay there for a minute. She wanted to get comfortable.

"I had to get out of that dress. I feel much better in my shorts and tank. Did you want to change and come back in here? We can hang out here or you can show me your room? I don't want to be alone tonight. I have had too much fun and don't want it to end." Just then Jason got a call from Carly. "I am sorry. I have to take this call but I will right back."

Jason walked down the hall to his bedroom while Carly ranted and raved to him about being in Rome. "Do you realize that I won't be able to see you till Thanksgiving or Christmas? I can't go that long without seeing you. You mean too much to me, Jason. You need to leave Rome with your sister and come back to me. If you don't then I will have to go to Rome and drag you back. You know I will."

"Carly, I told you that we are not going out with each other. I don't have feelings for you and that is one of the main reasons that I left so you could go on with your life. Just leave me alone and don't even think about coming here to Rome. I have to go. Bye Carly."

Jason then took off his jeans and put on a pair sweats and headed back to Elizabeth's bedroom. "I am sorry about that. Carly called and wanted me to go back to Port Charles. I told her that I wasn't going back and that we were never a couple. I don't understand why she feels that we were a couple. We just hung out a few times. I hope that she didn't upset you?"

"No. Carly and I were never friends and so I am glad that she is there and I am here with you. I say that we should get to know each other a little better, since we will be living together for at least a while. Do you know how long that will be?"

Jason looks at Elizabeth and took her hands. "I am hoping that I will live here as long as you are. I want you to know that you have captivated me with your smile and charm. Even before we came here. I have been thinking about you for a long time. The other girls were just a distraction. You are the one I want to be with. I just hope that whatever happens between us that we will always be friends." The two of them just talked and kissed for the rest of the evening falling asleep in each other's arms.

The next few days were crazy around the villa. Emily and Elizabeth went to gather the books and everything that Elizabeth needed to start school. Jason and Johnny had gone to see a couple of the vineyards and found the one that Jason wanted to buy. It was over three thousand acres. Two thousand of the acres had the most beautiful grapes that he ever saw. The price was well within his range and he wanted Elizabeth to come see it before he went any further.

That afternoon, the four of them got into Jason's new jeep and drove to the vineyard. It was about forty five minutes away from the city and an hour from the villa. Emily and Elizabeth got out of the jeep and took a good look at the villa. It was the most charming home that Elizabeth had ever seen. The kitchen was massive with all new appliances and cabinets. There was an island in the middle of the kitchen where the cook was standing. She was a sweet lady in her early fifties. She had been working for the family who was selling the villa for the past twenty years. "You must love this place. I am planning on buying it and would like you to stay and work here? I can pay you as much as the previous family did and you can still stay on the grounds. I will be coming back and forth a lot from Rome, so I won't be in your way. I just have a good feeling about this property and I hope to buy it. Can you find out for me who else works here and how much they make? I would like to keep the staff here and I don't have one to bring in."

"Thank you so much. I was worried about the sale of the property and so were the others. I can put their minds at ease if you purchase the property. I have a list in the other room in which you will need. It has everyone who works here and also the vendors in town that we use. The family that owns this property will probably also give you a list of things that you need to know. I wish you good luck on buying the villa." Jason, Elizabeth, Emily and Johnny toured the home and the property. It was a beautiful day and the next day Emily and Johnny were leaving to go back to Port Charles.

"I don't want this to end. I hate having you leave and go back to Port Charles. Emily, what am I going to do without my best friend?" Emily knew how she was feeling but also could see that Elizabeth was in good hands with her brother.

"I want you to know that I will always be here for you. If you need me, call me. I also know that Jason will take good care of you and that you will love living here in Italy. Who knows, maybe we will come visit you on Thanksgiving break. Just know that I will be thinking about you." Jason and Johnny looked at their women and wondered how lucky they were to have them in their lives.

"I want you to take good care of my sister. She means everything to me and Elizabeth. I know you have feelings for her and she does for you too. I hope that you can make it back here and be my partner when the time is right and I bought the vineyard." Emily and Johnny walked over to the limo that was taking them to the airport and back to the states. The two of them waved to Elizabeth and Jason and soon they were gone.


	4. Chapter 4

Emily and Johnny left the villa and headed back to Port Charles. Emily knew that she was leaving her best friend in the good hands of her big brother. She wanted Elizabeth to find the happiness that was always just out of her reach. Going to school and living her dream was a big part of it but she knew that Elizabeth was in love with her brother. She just didn't know it yet. She also knew that Jason was falling for her best friend a little more every day. The plane landed and even though she had big plans of her own, she felt a little sad to be back in Port Charles.

Johnny saw that her smile was fading with every passing mile since leaving Italy. He didn't know what to say so he decided to show her how he felt. When the plane landed he knew that he had to show her that Italy was not a fluke but the beginning of their future. "Em, are you busy this evening? I thought that maybe we could get together and see a movie or hang out at Jake's. I know that I feel a bit lost without having Jason around and I know that you must feel the same way about Elizabeth. Are you staying at the estate or are you moving to the campus?" The look in Emily's eyes showed Johnny that she was afraid everything between them was over till he asked about that evening. The smile that she gave Johnny told him a lot.

"I was thinking about moving on campus. The mansion on its best day is a circus. Now that Jason has moved to Italy, I feel that I should move too. I know that they won't want me too but they know that I have to leave sometime and the campus isn't far from them or the hospital. I would love to go to see a movie with you or hang out at Jake's. Just not tonight. I know how my family will be about me coming home. I do have an idea though. Why don't you come over for dinner? You know the family and I would like to introduce you to them as my boyfriend. Can you handle me calling you that and my crazy family?" Emily was looking to hear what he had to say but instead he pulled her into him and kissed her so she knew that he would love to be considered her boyfriend.

"I would love to go there for dinner. I just have to check in with Sonny and fill him in on Jason's plans. I may be moving to Italy to become partners with your brother. I just have to find out how Sonny is going to feel about that. It won't be for a while because once Jason finds the property he will have a lot of work to do before he can open us his winery. Sorry, I don't mean to ramble but you look so sweet and you are someone who is very special to me. Call me with the time for dinner and I promise that I will be there." He kissed her one more time and then he was gone. Emily's ride showed up just then and she was back at the mansion with a lot to think about. She knew that she was falling for him and if he does become partners with Jason then she would have to figure out if she should move to Italy too. She wasn't even sure if she wanted to be a doctor. She knew her family wanted that from her but she was thinking more about marketing. She loved graphic design and also photography. She thought about Elizabeth and Jason living out their dreams. She knew that she had to tell her parents about it and so she went down to talk to them after unpacking.

"Mom, I need to talk to you about school. I think that I am going to change my major from medicine to marketing and graphic design. I know that we have talked about me becoming a doctor like you and dad but I feel that I need to do something different. I see Elizabeth and Jason chasing their dreams in Italy and I think that I want to do that too. I will stay here this semester but I am thinking about transferring to Rome next semester. I hope you and dad can understand my choices." Monica was stunned and Alan walked into the room and knew that he came in at the wrong time.

"I am not sure where this is coming from. We had this all planned. I know that it may be a bit scary to go into medicine but marketing. Is this because of Elizabeth going for her art? I know she is your best friend but sometimes it is best for you both to go your own ways. You both need time to breathe and grow. Just take this semester to figure things out. Your father and I will support you no matter what you choose to do. Just try your classes that you have already chosen. Then we will talk about it." Alan looked at his daughter and wife and smiled. He knew that Monica had just lost another child to Italy but she would be fine. He was proud of his children. He only wanted them to be happy. He was glad that they had a jet on standby because he knew that they were going to be using it a lot.

Emily called Johnny about dinner. She told him to come around six if he was finished with talking to Sonny. "I think that six would be great. It will give me plenty of time to unpack and talk to Sonny. I can't wait to see you later. Love ya." Johnny just realized what he had said but decided that she could handle that.

"I love you too. See you at six." The two of them hung up and were in shock. They were both happy about declaring their feelings for each other but were surprised that the other felt the same way. Emily then called her best friend to tell her everything that was going on.

"Elizabeth, I just wanted to let you know that Johnny and I are back home safe and sound. Can you talk? I have some exciting news for you. I may be moving to Rome next semester." Just then Jason heard Elizabeth scream.

"Are you teasing me? I would love for you to go to school with me. Are you still going to be studying medicine? Jason will be so happy that you will be coming here. I know that I will. I am hoping that Jason will find the property that will make him happy. I know that it takes a long time before he will actually have the grapes and the wines that he wants. He will have to experiment a bit but I know that he will find it." Jason just realized that it was a happy scream and not I just saw a "mouse" scream. He decided to leave her alone while she talked to his sister in case there was more happy screams.

"I am thinking about marketing and graphic design. I checked out the university that you are going too and I think that it would work great for me. That way I could study in Rome and if Johnny becomes partner with Jason then we could still be together. He told me that he loved me and I told him that I love him back. I guess your crush with my brother was just like my crush on his best friend. How are the two of you doing? Are things going good? I want you to be as happy as I am. I just have to convince my parents that I am doing what I want to do and not trying to run away and hang out with you." Emily and Elizabeth talked for a few more minutes when Emily told her that she needed to get ready for Johnny to have dinner at the mansion. Elizabeth told her that she was happy for her and Johnny. She also told her that she and Jason were doing great and that she would love for her to come back to Italy for school.

Jason looked at Elizabeth and grabbed her for a little kissing session. When he picked her up she was laughing so hard that she thought she would pass out. The two of them really comfortable with each other for just being together for a week. They had known each other for a long time and had hoped to get together but never really thought it would happen. There was just one problem in paradise and that was Carly.

The moment that Carly had hung up the phone she knew that she would be flying to Rome. She had to talk to Jason. He needed to know that she was the one for him and not some little nobody like Elizabeth. She had found out where they staying when she had overheard Johnny talking to Emily on the phone. He didn't see her and that was to her advantage. He would not have been so vocal if he had seen her. Carly knew that she had to get there but was not sure how to do that. Then something happened. She found a wallet on the ground in front of her home. There was enough money to get her a ticket to Rome and some extra spending cash, just in case things didn't pan out. She got her passport ready and headed for the ticket counter. She would buy more clothes once she got away from Port Charles and her troubles.

Carly was in trouble and knowing Jason he would help her out. She found out that she was pregnant with Sonny's child but wasn't ready for marriage or a baby either. She would stay in Rome with Jason and then give the baby up for adoption. Jason wouldn't let her down. She boarded the plane and headed for her freedom.

Elizabeth and Jason were talking about the property that he had hoped to buy. He had the money arranged from his parents and grandparents. Edward would never admit it but he was proud of his grandson. He would rather have Jason work with him but this could be a new company that ELQ acquires. It would also be good for the family. Elizabeth was starting school in two days and was very anxious for it to start. Jason was excited about the vineyard. It was about an hour away from the townhouse that they were staying at and so riding his bike there would not be a problem.

Johnny was welcomed into the family at dinner that night. Emily and Johnny were a very cute couple and looked very happy. "Johnny, let's go check out grandmother's rose garden. It is still beautiful out for September. I have to tell you something that is better in private." Johnny wasn't sure if this was going to be good or bad. He grabbed her hand and walked out back to the rose garden. He kissed her to let her know that she could tell him anything. She kissed him back and so he knew things were going to be all right.

"I want to tell you that you are the most amazing man that I know. I have been watching you from afar for a long time. I just didn't realize that I was feeling this way about you. I knew that I wanted you but more than that I wasn't sure. I have also been thinking about changing my major to marketing instead of medicine. I love photography, graphic design and marketing in school. I have been wanting to do this but was afraid to hurt my parents' feelings. I know now that I have to be true to myself. I feel that next semester would be a good time to move to Italy. I could stay with Elizabeth and if you choose to be Jason's partner than we could still be together. I am not doing this just for you but for myself. How do you feel about that?" She looked up into his loving eyes and had her answer. His searing kiss right after that told her all she needed to know. Things were going to work out for the two of them.

"I am so surprised. I am in awe of you, Em. You are the world to me. I have been watching you from afar too. I never thought that I was good enough for you. Your brother also made it clear that if I were to get involved with you that if I hurt you then I better start running and not stop. Luckily for me, I don't think that is a problem. I talked to Sonny today and put in my notice. In two weeks, I will be free to do what I want to do. I have enough money to hang here till this December. I have talked to Jason and it looks like the property is a go. He just needs to make sure the money go through on his end. There is a lot of work to be done once that happens. I may not be able to be with you as much as I would like but you will be with Elizabeth and I know that the two of you will be fine. Sonny wants us all to be happy. I just want you to know that your happiness is what makes me happy. This past week or so has been the most happy that I have ever been in and it's because of you." Emily found a blanket and laid it out. The two of them laid down looking up at the stars in sky. They held hands and silently prayed that they would be together forever.

Carly made it to Italy and called her mother. She told her that she went to Italy to find Jason. She also told her mother that she was pregnant with Sonny's child and not to tell him. She was thinking about giving the baby up for adoption. She would be back home after she had her baby. She took a taxi to the townhouse. She paid the driver and walked to the front door. She rang the bell and no one answered. Elizabeth was in her first class at the University. Jason had gone to the realty office to sign papers on the vineyard and villa that he had bought. Carly couldn't believe her luck. She then tried the door and it opened for her. She put her luggage down and walked around the townhouse. She really liked the look of the place but knew it could use a few changes. She knew that she would be staying there and looked for Jason's room. She found his room with his things in it. She put her luggage in his closet and began to look through his things. She got bored and decided to check out little miss nobody's room. When she realized how close to Jason's room it was she was livid. She took all of Elizabeth's clothes and threw them all over the room. She was about to do something worse when Elizabeth walked into her room. She was shocked when she saw Carly tearing her things apart.

"You need to get out of my room, Carly. You have no right to be here. Jason is just your friend. I know that he is not your boyfriend. If you don't leave, I will call Jason." Just then Carly pretended to faint. Elizabeth ran from the room to get her something cold to drink. Carly thought this being pregnant is too easy. Maybe I should make little miss nobody that Jason was the father. Elizabeth, came back with some orange juice. Carly drank down the juice and sighed.

"I guess I should tell you that I am pregnant. I found out just a little while after Jason came here with you. I am still not used to it. I guess I should have stopped to eat after my long flight. I slept through dinner." Just then Jason walked in. When he saw Elizabeth and Carly he was fuming. He looked right at Carly and told her to go.

"Carly, I want you gone from here. I told you that we are not a couple and that I don't want you around. If you need money to get back home, I can help you. But you can't stay here. You are not welcome." Elizabeth looked at him like he was a stranger.

"Jason, I am carrying your child. I can't believe that…." Jason cut her off before she said another word. "You and I both know that if you are pregnant, it is not mine. I have never had sex with you. You are Sonny's girl. I would never step in between that. We did hangout when he was out of town. There was never a relationship between us but friendship. I guess that is gone now too." Carly was startled. She couldn't believe that he would say or mean those things.

"I only said that so she would feel sorry for me. I can't go back. I don't love Sonny and if he knew that I was pregnant, he would never leave me alone. I just want a place to hide till the baby is born and then let the baby be adopted. Can you understand that? I shouldn't have lied. That was wrong of me, I am just that desperate. You know how things work in Sonny's world. You were a part of it and so was Johnny. I just want my freedom."

"Carly, you really don't Jason that well if you thought lying to me and making me think that he would get you pregnant and leave you would work. I know Jason well enough to know that he stands by what he says. I am sure that your mother could help you with the baby and pregnancy. There are just too many things going on here for you to just move in with us. Jason has a vineyard to restore and I have school. Emily and Johnny will be moving here in December so the place will be packed and not a place for a pregnant woman." Elizabeth looked into Jason's eyes and she knew that he wanted her gone. Carly looked at Jason too and knew that she had made a big mistake. Jason told her that the staff was minimal there at the townhouse. There was only a maid and cook. There was no one to wait on her hand and foot. The cook and maid left at three and after that they were on their own.

"What can I do so you won't tell Sonny? Can you find a place in town that I could stay at till the baby is born? I am three months along right now. It's the middle of March that the baby will be here. I promise that I will not get in the middle of the two of you. Just give me a chance." Elizabeth and Jason walked out of townhouse and went to the restaurant that they first went to with Johnny and Emily. They were holding hands and Carly could tell from watching them out of the window that she was never going to be his girlfriend. She could only pray that Elizabeth would find some sympathy for her and find her a place to live.

"Elizabeth, what am I going to do? I can't let her stay. She will drive us crazy. I know her and know her ways. She is way too needy for me to help her. You are my life and love. I would do anything for you but I can't let her stay and hurt us. She will hurt you in a heartbeat to get back at me. I should call Sonny and tell him the truth. He deserves to know. Maybe he could help her and not let her know. She is his responsibility not ours. How do you feel about that?" Elizabeth nodded yes knowing that she would be too much for them. Carly was a handful on a good day but a pregnant and vengeful Carly was something that Elizabeth should never have to take on.

Jason and Elizabeth had a wonderful dinner and got something to bring back to Carly. Jason called Sonny and told him about Carly. At first he was mad that she didn't tell him but he also knew that she was a bit scared of the whole marriage and baby thing. He told Jason that he would set her up in an apartment in Venice. It would be far enough away from Jason and yet it would seem like something that Jason would do for her. He told Jason to give him a few days and that he would go there himself and set it up and make sure that she had everything that she needed and also the staff that would let me and you know that she is fine and not getting into any trouble.

Jason and Elizabeth brought in something for Carly to eat. "I have a plan on getting you a place in Venice. It is far enough from here that you can't drive me crazy or Elizabeth. I will make sure that the staff there will be able to take good care of you and that your baby is also taken care of. There will be a maid, cook and nurse there for all of your needs. There are plenty of stores for shopping and you will have a credit card to buy whatever you need. If you decide to keep the baby then we will talk about that when the time comes. Elizabeth and I will visit you a few weeks to make sure everything is going well. I just want you to know that I realize that this is hard for you and if you want anyone else to know than I will tell them where you are and how to get in touch with you." Carly looked at both Jason and Elizabeth and was truly touched. She had a feeling that he had told Sonny but she didn't care. She needed time to think and if Sonny was going to pay for everything then she would let him pay. Things were finally starting to look up for her.


End file.
